1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to modulation and power amplification and related network and system control functions. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for enhancing system parameters including efficiency in power amplification systems.
2. Background
The efficiency of a power supply directly affects the efficiency of the power amplification system using the power supply. Further, in the case of mobile or portable battery powered wireless devices, the voltage and current requirements of the radio frequency (RF) transmitter used in the devices are largely determined by the power amplifier technology and system requirements.
As such, the power supply efficiency not only affects the efficiency of the power modulation and amplification system but also the efficiency of the mobile device using the power amplification system.
There is a need therefore for power supply architectures, design techniques, and operation modes that affect and/or optimize the overall system efficiency of the modulation and power amplification system.